


Smartphones

by EmmelineReed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, God of Thunder - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, daily life, oblivious heros, smartphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmelineReed/pseuds/EmmelineReed
Summary: Thor doesn't understand the human's technology so he asks for your help





	Smartphones

**Author's Note:**

> Im back again with Thor stories. I just felt like exploring the side of Thor that doesn’t really know how to use our modern technology. I really love his oblivious side as much as I love his strong and brave side lol I know its bad, and I could have done a much better job but here you go anyways. Pls tell me whatchu think, any feedback its appreciated! :D

Ah, there he was.

A grown ass man, right in front of me. No, he wasn’t a _man_, he was a God, a supernatural being, if I may dare to say. He radiated power, strength, and somehow, he was like the sun impersonated. I swear he wasn’t like anyone I ever met before, I couldn’t really wrap my mind on why I felt that way towards him.

After all, I’ve seen him once or twice when I worked my shifts in this new coffee shop, and he never really stayed for too long, always on hurry. He always ordered a cup of caramel macchiato with lots of sugar in it. He seemed he liked being high on sugar, and I couldn’t see him any other way because this guy, really, was like a hyperactive child.

_A man child._I giggled at my own sentence, never really realizing that, in fact, this guy struck my mind again. I tried my best to keep myself busy at work and home, trying my hardest to keep away this little stupid crush out of my mind. Ultimately, failing.

“Here you go.” I approach Thor, that was seated at one of our terrace’s tables. My eyes were glued to his glorious form that was clothed with a light brown jacket, white tight shirt and some dark brown jeans that hugged him in all the right places. His hair was cut short, and the beard he was strutting, oh god, was such a nice feature to add to his already handsome face. Once my eyes were satisfied (almost) with the sight in front of me, I placed his usual order in front of him

“Thank you.” He nodded, before averting his attention to his phone, with which he struggled a lot, as I could see. Thor tried a few times to press some buttons on the screen but failed. He swore under his breath, and as I tried to leave him be, he quickly added “I’m sorry to bother you! But, would you be kind and help a man out?” his raspy voice called for me, and I couldn’t just ignore his pleas, so I turned my front to him, with a small smile.

“Sure, what can I do?”

“This damn thing won’t work.” Thor pointed to his smartphone, with a pout on his face. “I recently got this from a friend, saying that I need it to ‘survive’”  
I giggled at his almost inexistent knowledge of technology. I mean, I heard he was out of this dimension, and it made sense, given that he was Thor, God of Thunder, one of the Avengers. By now, everyone knows who he is, but he seemed rather oblivious to it.

“What seemed to be the problem?” I asked while leaning forward so I could see better the screen of the gadget.  
“You see, I wanted to find out more information about those small, yellow creatures with pants on them? And this lady from my phone keeps confusing my command! “ he explained, rather angrily about his encounter with Siri.

Why would he search about that, though?

“Ah, you tried searching with voice command,” I stated, and gave him a smile. “Sometimes, it’s hard even for me to work with it.”

He laughed and threw his head back, before moving his warm blue eyes at me. “If even you _can’t_ handle this puny technology, how am I supposed to handle it?” he asked, rather amused.

“Why use it in the first place?” I asked him, slightly embarrassed by his staring.

“Because, without it, I can’t be in contact with my team. It helps me summon them through electronic mails! Y’know, e-mails?” he raised an eyebrow while smirking proudly like he just figured out the theory of relativity. God, this man was so cute.

“Yeah, I know, such an innovation!” I giggled through my sarcastic remark. “Even so, it’d be easier to find what you need by typing what you need on Google search.”

“Google what now?” Now, his amused face morphed into a confused one. It seemed like he wasn’t prepared for another tech information.

“Yeah, Google. It’s a search engine.”

“So where do I find this Google? Sounds like a sorcerer!”

I quickly complied at his question, easily spending about 10 minutes just teaching him some basics about his phone, and of course about this sorcerer he was so sure he could find in a forest, hidden away from mankind.

“I’m so sorry. But I do have to go back to work. There are other customers too!” I sighed, obviously, not pleased that I had to leave him. Right now, teaching him about technology was way more fun than my actual job.

“It’s quite alright, thank you though! I’ve learned so much” he added, with a wide smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Y/N.”

He nodded before taking my hand in his. “Nice to meet you, Y/n! It’s a pleasure! I’m Thor Odinson.”

For a brief moment, I could feel some kind of rush upon his touch, but I quickly dismissed it as his flesh left my own, and once again I found myself back inside, where I had to work.

The next day, after minutes I opened the shop, there he was, standing in front of me, only a desk separating us.

“Good morning, Y/N! I was hoping you could help me again today?”

Immediately, I smiled and thanked the gods that I could get to see him again.


End file.
